Saviors
by D.K. Dracona
Summary: Sometimes the only one you can talk to is someone who's saved the world too. YYH/HP crossover. Oneshot


Hello everyone.

This should be a one shot. I wanted a story like this for a while but no one was posting one. So I created a challenge in both an HP and YYP forum.

But then I couldn't get the idea out of my head.

So... Yeah

Anyway enjoy the story.

* * *

The streets of London glittered in the spring rain. And the crowded streets passed by him in a blur. Everyone hurrying to get out of the rain. As he continued walking he noticed the crowds thinning until he reached a back road that only a few pedestrians were walking on.

He spotted a small bar/inn that looked shady considering how the people around it looked like they were avoiding it with their eyes. But he wasn't worried about it. Those places seemed to make him feel more comfortable lately. He ran his hands through his black hair to try to get it slicked back, hiked up his backpack and ducked into the Leaky Cauldron.

The room was dark and smoke was gathering on the ceiling from a small group in the back. There were only a small amount of people here tonight. And most looked warn and many weary.

But everyone looked up when the door opened there eyes narrowing at the stranger entering in. He just nodded at them and walked up to the bar. He did notice that most of them seemed to be wearing cloaks but he wasn't one to judge.

A young man stood behind the bar , and as Yusuke took off his backpack and set it down next to his seat he walked up to him.

"May I help you?"

Yusuke had been in enough bars recently to know that the young man was new, probably started six months ago at most.

"Warm sake if you have it." Yusuke said, proud that his accent was barely noticeable. He had spent the last few years perfecting it so he could travel around easier. But from the reactions of the other patrons you could tell they weren't expecting it. He just ignored them.

"Sorry sir we don't have that currently but if you would like something warm would you like some firewhiskey?"

Yusuke had never heard of it but he was willing to try anything. Living in the Makai taught you not to be picky. The bartender pulled out a crystal glass and poured a reddish-amber liquid into it. The liquid itself seemed to have an internal fire and when Yusuke picked up the glass it was as warm as if it had just been boiling although he knew that couldn't be true since the bartender had just reached behind him and pulled the bottle off the shelf.

He was about drink it when the door opened and a 19 year old boy walked in.

Whispers broke out from all around him causing Yusuke to take note. The boy didn't look much older then himself but he knew that he had seen his share of demons. Only battle warn soldiers carried that much weight around. He should know since he was one.

The boy had dark black hair that would have been messy if he hadn't let it grow out. And Yusuke could see a small scar on his forehead when his hair moved. He ignored the patrons and sat at the counter next to Yusuke.

"Hello Moon."

"Hey Harry, what can I get you tonight?"

"Firewhiskey is fine."

And the boy soon had a glass just like Yusuke's set in front of him.

"Tough night?"

Harry gave a rough laugh. "More like a rough life."

Yusuke nodded he could certainly understand that sentiment. He picked up his drink again and carefully sipped it. The liquid burned in his mouth slightly but the smoked cinnamon taste mixed with the warm whiskey made up for it. The drink definitely warmed him up. Which he was grateful for. It was harder then a lot of the human drinks he had tried but nothing compared to what some demons made.

"Names Urameshi Yusuke. Nice to meet you."

"Harry Potter."

Yusuke nodded then went back to his drink. The boy seemed slightly surprised by his lack of reaction. And from the way everyone was still looking at them Yusuke could tell why. It looked like everyone here knew the boy.

"Looks like you're well known if their reaction is anything to go by." Yusuke said making a vague hand gesture behind him.

Harry laughed slightly. "Yeah. I'm even in the history books around these parts. I guess killing the darkest wizard in a century and saving a world does that."

"I know the feeling although I never did get a place in the history books."

"Eh?" Harry asked confused. "Did you fight a dark wizard recently?"

"No I stay out of wizards business. Although Koenma has mentioned them a lot lately. He's been worried about something happening that he can't help because King Enma and the wizards have an agreement to stay out of each others business. No I stopped the world from being destroyed over eighteen years ago now."

"Eighteen years ago? Wouldn't you have been in primary school then?"

Yusuke laughed. Sometimes he forgot that he still looked 18. He doubted that would change for hundreds of years though. Mazoku didn't age much at all. Although it was hard to forget since he had lost Keiko because of just that.

"I was 15 or 16 at the time."

Harry looked at him in surprise. Some of the patrons seemed surprised as well. Yusuke smiled slightly at their lack of eavesdropping skills.

"My 'gift' for saving the world you could say." Yusuke said, bitterness touching his voice slightly. "I'll probably live for a very long time. And never age passed my prime." He took a gulp of his firewhiskey then set the cup back on the counter.

Harry could tell he didn't want to talk about it. So he sipped his own drink as a comfortable silence fell over them.

"Come here often?" Harry asked the haunted man next to him.

"Nope first time."

Unable to think of anything to say they both sat in silence enjoying the peace of knowing that someone out there knew what they were going through.

"Do you have anywhere to go tonight?"

"Nope. Probably going to rent a room upstairs since this looks like an inn too." Yusuke said not to worried.

"Why don't you stay at my apartment tonight. It's not very big but its warm and comfortable. Consider it a gift from one savior to another."

"Sure if you let me pay you back by buying you this drink." Yusuke took out his wallet and started to take out some English pounds to pay for them when Harry laughed slightly.

"They don't understand that kind of currency here very much. I'll pay and you can pay me back later."

"A toast then. From one savior to another. May the rest of our lives be peaceful."

"Hear hear!" Harry exclaimed a grin on his lips.

Then the two finished their firewhiskey's in one fatal swoop.

The next morning Harry woke up to find his guest gone and a note on the kitchen table.

"Thanks for everything. Here's a gift as repayment and a thank you for last night.

Don't spend it all at once. This hirui stone sells for a ton on the black market. Figured you could find someone willing to take it off your hands for a few billion.

Hope to meet you again.

From one savior to another, may we never save the world again.

Yours truly.

Ex-Spirit Realm Detective

Urameshi Yusuke"


End file.
